


Catscratch

by hoshidoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, bcs i miss johnten so much, hybrid johnny, random shit i wrote, very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshidoshi/pseuds/hoshidoshi
Summary: Just one adorable giant kitty ten had in his house.





	Catscratch

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!

_ **welcoming the owner** _

Johnny's ears perked up the moment he heard somebody punched in the security code of his apartment, then a familiar sweet scent came floating into the air, making johnny ran out from his room to tackle his owner on the ground.

Ten let out a high-pitched yelp when johnny tackled him down and hovered over him, the cat boy flashed his owner a wide smile that showed a set of his white pearly teeth before he leaned in and left a long lick over ten's right cheek, earning a giggle from his tiny owner.

The giant kitty retracted himself back a little bit, looking down at ten with his eyes twinkled with excitement, "you're finally back!" his tail wiggling highly, showing how happy he was.

"yeah, i am finally back." ten replied, reflecting johnny's wide grin. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of johnny's ear gently and the kitty boy purred in content.

"i'm hungry." johnny pouted.

"okay, i'll call the take-out service." ten patted johnny's cheeks before squishing them together, turning the hybrid into a fish. 

 

_ **watching cartoon** _

"isn't waffle cute?"

"no, gordon is cuter!"

Ten and johnny always had this ridiculous debate about who's the cutest, or who's cuter everytime they're watching Catscratch.

Johnny loved watching Catscracth because it somehow managed to remind him about himself, and the cartoon characters were cute eventhough the way the show potrayed their bond was pretty frustrating and annoying, but it's still cute to him. He loved waffle, the silly grey cat that loved lizards with passion (yes, it sounds digusting), meanwhile ten loved gordon, the orangey-white fat cat who loved to cook.

"but i really hate their neighbour," johnny said, tightening his hold around ten's waist as he snuggled even deeper into the thai male's chest. His tail slowly made its way to ten from the behind, tickling his owner's ear just to hear those adorable giggles to slip out from his mouth.

"hey, this tail is so naughty," ten started to squirm a little bit when the end of johnny's tail brushed against his neck.

The kitty boy laughed along with his owner, he liked it when ten was squirming in his hold because of his ticklish-tail-torture. It was an adorable sight to see.

Johnny stopped tickling ten and settled back comfortably on his hidding spot; ten's chest. He wrapped his tail around his owner's thigh, tightening the hold around it possessively before he loosen it on a comfortable pressure, purring lowly when ten ran his fingers across johnny's hair.

It was so comfortable to just sit on the couch like that with his owner, and johnny thought he could fall asleep just like that, but his intention was destroyed by a doorbell ring with a quick shout of take-out service which made johnny almost growled in annoyance at the sudden interruption.

Ten untangled himself from johnny to answer the door, and the kitty's ears flattened over his head at the sudden lost of warmth of his owner.

The hybrid ran to the kitchen after he saw his owner finished paying and bringing the food into the house. Ten's sweet scent and the delicious smell of the food mingled together in the air, and it made johnny felt content, happy, and most importantly, secure.

"time to eat!" ten exclaimed, laughing slightly when johnny wagged his tail furiously fast at that.  

 

_ **after lunch** _

Ten told johnny that hansol and yuta would be coming after lunch, and for what reason johnny didn't know. Actually he didn't care.

Not when he had ten in between his legs. They're kissing like crazy, like their lives were depending on it.

Ten's tongue slipped inside of johnny's mouth, gentle but demanding, and the hybrid could literally felt every square inch of his body dissolved into ten's as he melted into the kiss. His fingers ran through ten's hair, gripping it slightly to pull the boy on top of him closer. Ten groaned softly, low in his throat, hand caressing johnny's inner thigh before it went up to trace his fingers along the hipbone.

Johnny's tail quietly made its way underneath ten's shirt, gently stroking his back with it, and ten laughed quietly into the kiss because it tickled, which made the boy beneath him smiling along.

The doorbell rang, but none of them seemed to give a shit at that.

Ten broke the kiss, earning a whine from the taller, but the whiny noise changed to a purr when ten trailed a few wet kisses down johnny's neck.

The doorbell rang, almost sounded like somebody was jabbing aggressively against their apartment bell.

The thai male went up to cup johnny's face in his hands and left a quick kiss before he pulled away again, "we'll continue later, okay?" Ten kissed the pouting boy's forehead, before he sat up and straightened his clothes and hair to make himself looked more decent.  

 

_ **possessive yet sensitive** _

The boy was wrapping his tail around ten's thigh with such pressure that wouldn't let the thai boy moved too much.

Ten shot johnny a glare, "let me go."

The taller shook his head, face painted with fake innocence, but his ears were twitching in mischief, "never."

Yuta and hansol witnessed as the duo holding such ridiculous eye-staring contest, "guys, uh, i think i'll just go grab it myself." yuta said, clearing his throat awkwardly before he stood up and walked to the kitchen, to grab anything nice to drink, with his 6 foot 1 giant kitty named hansol, following closed behind.

Ten crossed his arms over his chest, lips puckering 2 inches long forward, pretending to look annoyed, but this is chittaphon we're talking about so he really did look annoyed.

Johnny pouted, ears flattened over his head as he unwrapped his tail from ten's thigh and let it fell limply by his side, head bowing down with his hands placed on his lap. The kitty boy looked so upset that ten suddenly felt bad.

"hey," the thai boy scooted closer, taking johnny's hand in his, "i'm not mad at you."

The tall boy shook his head, and ten didn't know what's the meaning behind that, but it must be negative because johnny slowly retracted back his hand, still looking down at his lap.

"johnny, don't be like that," ten poked johnny's side in attempt to make his giant kitty to smile again but his solemn expression didn't waver a slightest bit, "i'll buy you lots of fried chicken!"

Ten chuckled when johnny's ears twitched slightly, perking up in delight, "fried chicken?" he said, his eyes twinkled in happiness and it so adorable, ten almost squealed.

"yes, fried chicken" ten enveloped the boy into a tight side-hug, before he kissed johnny's cheek, earning a giggle from the cat boy.

"wow you guys are being dramatic again," yuta said as he walked back to sit on his previous spot.

"shut up," ten rolled his eyes at yuta's remark.

Johnny's tail instinctively wrapped around ten again, but this time around his waist, which made the thai male laughed in amusement.

 

_ **watching movie** _

Johnny was sitting on the floor, while ten was on the couch. The giant kitty settled in between the younger's legs, resting his head against the boy's thigh as he hugged ten's calf. The thai boy had his hand buried in johnny's hair, twirling and playing with the hair strand, scratching johnny's ear, every now and then.

Same goes to hansol, settling in between yuta's legs but he leaned back lazily, tail wrapped around the younger's calf possessively and he tried his best to fight back the urge to fall asleep. It was too comfortable and cozy, it made him sleepy.

Sensing this, yuta thought it would be the best if they just go back home instead of staying, "baby, lets go home?" yuta said, ruffling hansol's hair slightly.

Hansol hummed in response, a little bit content because he just wanted a good nap.

"you guys gonna go home already?" ten asked for a confirmation.

"yeah."

 

**_Alone time with chittaphon_ **

Finally, alone time.

Johnny, being the naughty kitty he was, wrapped his tail around ten's waist the moment the two guests lost from their sight as they went back home. He brought the younger closer to him by the tight hold of his tail, earning a small whine from the thai boy.

Johnny trapped ten against the wall, towering his owner, "shall we continue?" the kitty asked, eyebrows raised in a playful manner.

Ten giggled, arms wrapped around johnny's neck, "sure, why not?"

Johnny's ears twitched in excitement before he leaned in, locking their lips together, earning a satisfied hum from the thai boy that was muffled by the kiss.


End file.
